


Queen Of Cards

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM, Gen, hells studio possibly??, i am proud of this thing, i dont know what au this belongs in, i wrote a thing, wally fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: never play cards with Alice or you'll get burned





	Queen Of Cards

This was it. This was going to be the time Wally Franks triumphed. His name would go down in history for dethroning the queen of card games, and his name would be echoed throughout the halls of the studio throughout time and all would bow to his greatness. He would thank his loyal supporters and unite them all! Yes, today would be a day of conquest, a day of trial. But Wally Franks, the bravest of them all, would fight to the bloody end and release his comrades from her clawed grasp, today- 

The man in question is broken out of his reverie, all going still around him and the silence hanging thick about his shoulders like a cloak. Had he won? Truly? His eyes were trained on the cards before him and he saw his opponent waver, slender fingers shaking ever so slightly as she retracted her hand from cards, no going back. Everyone held their breathes, awaiting Wally to make his move. The cards were strategically placed, as they always were, but there was a crack among her trick and so our fabled hero took the dive. Planting his own weapons on the table and bringing an end to her reign. 

Or so he thought. In truth, as Wally lay down his cards upon the old oak table he noticed two things in those few seconds.

1\. The cards had been deliberately put down to put him into a false sense of security. He saw now that the little crack in her plans had been misconstrued by his own cocky nature and self-inflated ego. She had drawn him into her trap and destroyed him in those few seconds. Clever girl. 

2\. As said cards had been placed down, time seemed to slow a little. Looking up with relief and victory blazing in his eyes, he was met with a coy and knowing smirk. Her eyes cold and full of mirth. 

To conclude, in those last moments of our brave (and honestly stupid) hero, Wally realised, he had fucked up.

The whole room breaks from its silence, a series of moans and curses echoed by the onlookers of the duel and the overzealous yet chirpy laugh of Alice Angel over ruling them all. She collects her money (what does she even “need” money for anyways??), makes a grand gesture of rising from her throne and stretches her arms out in front of her. She says some words but at this point Wally is numb and cold all over, his energy being sapped by the second. The Queen makes her exit, flashing the wad of cash as a farewell and makes her way down the hall, merciless giggles trailing in her wake. 

A small pat is given to his back by the demonic toon and Henry offers some encouraging words. Sammy is still cursing. But all falls void and null towards the dying man. He has lost the war. So brave and noble a man and yet this is where his story ends, portrayed as a fool and pitied by the many. Such a sad way to go and yet who else will fight the queen of cards? Possibly no one, Wally did just lose $300 and had his ass handed to him and now fear is the only prevalent emotion the men will feel for some time yet.  
Oh well…

Long live the Queen of Cards!

**Author's Note:**

> so wally fucked up XD   
> but seriously i love the idea of alice crushing everyone at card games   
> and then just lording it over all of em  
> perfect  
> hoped y'all enjoyed and dont forget to leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
